Entre lobos
by Lobas
Summary: Cinco espíritus van en busca del Paraíso. Cuatro son lobos, pero el quinto no lo es. A pesar de sus diferencias, deberán unirse para llegar a su destino, descubriendo el verdadero sentido de la amistad.
1. Dos individuos, un camino

Capítulo 1

Un escuálido y malherido caballo caminaba torpemente por un bosque silencioso. Sus patas desequilibradas, que antes habían sido robustas y veloces, apenas podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo deshidratado. En su cabeza todavía resonaban las palabras de su amo, aquel malvado y traidor humano que sólo lo había querido para sus avariciosos fines.

_Flash back._

_-¡Muévete, estúpido caballo!- gritaba el Sr. Bilgo, su dueño._

_El hombre golpeaba con su fusta los costados del corcel de pelaje moreno, que ya no aguantaba más por culpa del cansancio y la falta de agua._

_-¡Si no me obedeces, no ganarás la carrera y yo no tendré el dinero! ¡Así que espabila!- el humano volvió a golpearle, haciéndole unas terribles heridas en los ijares. _

_-¡Basta, por favor!- el animal suplicaba a gritos que los golpes cesaran, pero era inútil, su amo no le entendía._

_-Este animal ya no sirve de nada- dijo quitándole los arreos y metiéndolo en un camión._

_Un par de horas más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo y el caballo vio cómo la puerta se abría y el Sr. Bilgo lo sacaba de allí. Una vez que el corcel moreno estuvo fuera, el humano volvió a subir al camión y se alejó, dejándolo sólo._

_Fin del flash back._

El sentimiento de tristeza, unido al hambre y al dolor de su cuerpo, hizo que el corcel cayera al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Poco después, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y abrió los ojos, pudo distinguir que aquellas siluetas eran de un par de linces que se relamían a la vez que se aproximaban a él.

-Es mi fin…- suspiró el caballo moreno a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Cerca de allí, un joven lobo de color castaño avellana que llevaba un collar negro vagaba sin rumbo fijo por el bosque. De repente, notó el olor de un animal herido y fue hacia el lugar. Allí, tumbado en el suelo, estaba un caballo moreno en un estado lamentable, rodeado por dos linces hambrientos. Sin saber por qué, se sintió impulsado a atacar a aquellos felinos y a alejarlos del corcel. Una vez que los linces se marcharon aterrados, el lobo se acercó al herido.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Ummm, no. Creo que me voy a morir.

-No digas tonterías.

-Pero, ¿no vas a devorarme?

-Tengo hambre, pero no entiendo la razón por la que no puedo comerte.

-Tal vez sea porque soy más huesos que carne.

-Espera aquí, te traeré comida.

El lobo le trajo un montón de hierba que el caballo engulló en un segundo.

-¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer?- preguntó el cánido.

-No lo sé, puede que unos nueve- le contestó el animal moreno.

-¡¿Nueve días? ¡Eso es increíble!

-Ya lo sé, pero mi amo no piensa lo mismo.

-¿Perteneces a un humano?

- _Pertenecía_, pero me abandonó.

-¿Y eso?

-Decía que no le valía para nada, y no lo entiendo. Yo hice todo lo que pude por obedecerle, pero siempre me gritaba o me pegaba.

-Eso es horrible.

-Dudo que vuelva a confiar en un humano.

-Pues si no tienes a donde ir, puedes venir conmigo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No sería raro que un lobo y un caballo vayan juntos?

-Puede, pero siempre es mejor viajar en compañía. Y te prometo que no te comeré pase lo que pase.

-Muchas gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hige, ¿y tú?

-No tengo nombre.

-Vaya, eso es un problema. Pues tendré que buscarte uno, ummmmmm… ¡Ya sé! Has aguantado todo este tiempo vivo gracias a tu fuerza de espíritu, por lo tanto te llamaré Rei(_Espíritu _en japonés).

-¿Rei?

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, me encanta. Gracias.

-No hay de qué, Rei.

-Una pregunta, Hige.

-Dispara.

-¿Los lobos no viajan en manada?

- Yo siempre he viajado solo, pero ahora que vienes conmigo, ya no estaré más solo.

-Gracias, compañero.

-De nada, colega.

Y así, un lobo y un caballo se unieron para recorrer aquellas vastas tierras sin un destino concreto, guiados por el instinto y por un sentimiento de compañerismo que más tarde se convertiría en una inquebrantable amistad.

Continuará…


	2. Kiba, el lobo extranjero

Capítulo 2

**Nota: En su forma humana, Rei tiene el cabello negro; ojos marrón chocolate; piel morena y un pequeño pendiente plateado en forma de aro, situado en la oreja izquierda. Va vestido con una camiseta azul, una sudadera verde y amarilla, y unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul. En su forma de caballo, su pelaje es castaño oscuro; las crines largas y negras; ojos marrones y también lleva el pendiente.**

Un joven de unos veinte años, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y de cuyo cuello colgaba un collar negro paseaba por las calles de una bulliciosa ciudad. En sus manos llevaba un perrito caliente.

-¿Dónde estará ese idiota? Llevo una hora buscándole - pensó.

El chico se ocultó en un callejón y dejó su comida en el suelo.

-Voy a llamarle.

Su cuerpo se encogió y se puso a cuatro patas, sustituyendo sus ropas por un pelaje abundante de color castaño avellana y sus ojos pasaron de ser marrones a dorados, hasta transformarse en un lobo por completo. Levantó el hocico y aulló sonoramente.

-¡Reiiiiiiiiiii!

A poca distancia de allí, otro muchacho escuchó el aullido.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ya regresó?- se dijo a la vez que corría hacia el lugar del que provenía la llamada.

El chico corría tan rápidamente que la gente que lo veía pasar se apartaba por miedo a tropezar con él. Cuando llegó hasta el lobo, éste había vuelto a transformarse en humano.

-Ya te vale, Rei. He estado bastante tiempo buscándote y ni rastro de ti- le dijo el lobo.

-Lo siento, Hige. Es que estaba buscando comida. Ya sabes que tú y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos alimenticios- respondió el moreno.

- Lo sé, pero por lo menos avísame si vas a estar fuera tanto rato, hombre.

-De acuerdo.

-Ay ¬¬. Yo he conseguido un perrito caliente, ¿y tú?

-Una zanahoria y una barra de pan.

-Bueno, tienes más comida que yo. Creo que no hará falta que salgamos más hoy a por alimento.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a comer sus respectivos botines. Hige terminó antes que Rei, pero se quedó con hambre.

-Toma- el moreno le ofreció la mitad de su pan al lobo.

-Pero es tu comida.

-No acepto un _no_ por respuesta.

-Gracias, colega.

Hige devoró el pan con avidez, ya que no había comido mucho ese día. Cuando terminaron de comer, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir buscando un lugar para dormir- sugirió Rei.

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos cruzaron las calles en busca de un buen refugio y cuando llegaron a una callejuela oscura, se toparon con un muchacho vestido de negro, de pelo gris, ojos dorados y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de X situada en el pecho.

-¿Eh? Pero si tú eres…- dijo Hige atónito al desconocido.

-¡Al fin una presa digna!- gritó el chico de la cicatriz a la vez que se abalanzaba contra Rei.

-¡Rei, cuidado!

El moreno observó como el agresor se convertía en un enorme lobo gris que trataba de morderle el cuello. Rei esquivaba lo que podía los ataques, pero pensó que lo mejor sería contraatacar. Su cuerpo se agrandó, su ropa fue sustituida por un corto pelaje de color castaño oscuro, su pelo creció hasta formar una melena larguísima y sus extremidades se alagaron formando cascos, hasta tomar la forma de un enorme caballo. El lobo gris se lanzó contra su grupa, pero Rei le coceó con fuerza, haciéndole un enorme moratón en el costado.

-Mi… mierda- dijo dolorido el animal recobrando su disfraz humano.

-La próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor antes de intentar devorar a mi amigo- se burló Hige.

-¿Desde cuándo los lobos son amigos de unas presas como los caballos? Insultas a tu especie, muchachito- le contestó el gris mientras se marchaba tambaleándose.

Al oír esto, el lobo castaño se quedó en silencio y agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-No le hagas caso, Hige. - Rei trataba de animar a su compañero, sin éxito.

Al final, encontraron un refugio en una casucha abandonada junto al enorme edificio del laboratorio de la ciudad, que desprendía un agradable olor a flores. Rei no tardó en dormirse, pero Hige, acurrucado entre las patas del corcel, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo el lobo gris. Era verdad que resultaba raro ver a un lobo con un caballo, pero Rei había sido su amigo desde hacía tiempo. Durante meses habían vagabundeado por las ciudades y los bosques en busca de un buen lugar donde vivir, y lo habían conseguido juntos. Aunque resultase extraño pensarlo, Hige y Rei parecían hermanos más que amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hige y Rei fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca del desayuno. Unos minutos más tarde, lograron hacerse con un trozo de carne y unas manzanas, y se escondieron en la casa abandonada.

-Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, Rei. Esta comida no es tan fácil de encontrar.

-Cierto, hace tiempo que no pruebo las manzanas.

El moreno engulló la fruta rápidamente y Hige hizo lo mismo con la carne.

-Vamos, jamelgo. Quiero ver si hay más lobos por aquí- dijo el lobo irguiéndose.

Rei obedeció y siguió a su amigo por la ciudad durante unas horas, pero no encontraron el rastro de ningún otro lobo aparte del gris que les había agredido el día anterior. Decidieron parar en un callejón para descansar, pero de pronto escucharon un disparo acompañado de un aullido lastimero.

-¿Oíste eso, Rei?

-Sí, ¿qué habrá ocurrido?

-Vamos.

-Pero, ¿y si nos matan?

-¿No hueles eso? Es sangre de lobo.

El caballo castaño aspiró el aire.

-Tienes razón.

-Pues venga, apúrate.

Ambos animales siguieron el olor hasta el edificio del laboratorio.

-Ese lugar me da mala espina, Hige.

-No tenemos otra elección, el lobo está ahí dentro. Tenemos que salvarlo.

-Ay ¬¬. Vale.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el edificio y cruzaron los numerosos pasillos sin levantar sospechas. El rastro de la sangre les guió hasta un cuarto donde había una jaula, con un lobo blanco dentro. Hige se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura mientras que Rei vigilaba.

-Hola, amigo- le saludó Hige.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó incrédulo el lobo blanco.

-Yo soy Hige y él es mi colega Rei.

- Tú eres un lobo, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.

-¿Qué haces con un caballo como amigo?

-Por cosas de la vida.

-¿Y por qué no estáis en vuestra verdadera forma?

-Es la única manera de sobrevivir.

-¿Para vivir entre inmundos humanos y renunciar a vuestra raza?- el lobo blanco comenzó a gruñir.

-Tú también deberías disfrazarte, de lo contrario estás en peligro.

-¡Habéis perdido vuestro orgullo!

-Eres un poco rarito. ¿Ese orgullo de qué te va a servir si mueres?

El lobo enjaulado calló, lo que decía Hige era cierto. De repente, empezó a sonar la alarma, advirtiendo de que alguien estaba intentando robar en el edificio.

-¡Rápido, vámonos!- gritó Rei.

El lobo blanco mordisqueó los barrotes de la celda hasta que cedieron lo suficiente y pudo salir. Una vez fuera, se transformó en humano y se alejaron del laboratorio sin que nadie se diese cuenta. En la casa abandonada, los chicos hablaron con el nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el lobo castaño.

-Mi nombre es Kiba, y vengo de una tierra lejana.

-¿Qué te ha empujado a venir aquí?- preguntó Rei.

-El olor de una flor.

-Nosotros también lo notamos, pero no sabíamos que fuese tan importante. Por cierto, ¿adónde tienes pensado ir?

-Al Paraíso.

-¿Al Paraíso?

-Desde que era pequeño, siento una voz que me dice que lo busque. Y esa voz me ha traído hasta aquí y me dice que esa flor es la clave para encontrar el Paraíso.

-El Paraíso, parece muy interesante- dedujo Hige.

-¿Y esa flor, es Cheza?- preguntó el caballo.

-¿Cheza?- Kiba se quedó sorprendido al oír ese nombre.

-Es una chica-flor, o eso dicen- le aclaró Hige.

-Pues iré a por ella.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Es imposible entrar ahí!

-Pero vosotros lograsteis colaros sin problemas, ¿no?

-Pero eso fue pura suerte, durante el día ese sitio suele estar bien vigilado. Y el laboratorio es el lugar más inaccesible.

-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Por mucho que me digáis, iré a por Cheza.

-Ay ¬¬. Haz lo que quieras- concluyó el lobo castaño tumbándose junto al vientre de Rei.

Los dos lobos se durmieron pronto, pero Rei se quedó un rato pensativo. ¿Deberían dejar que Kiba se fuese a ese lugar sólo? Y lo ir al Paraíso, ¿podrían ir Hige y él también? Algo le decía que acompañar a Kiba tal vez sería lo mejor que podían hacer, en lugar de quedarse en aquella ciudad repitiendo la misma rutina una y otra vez. Y si ya se habían encontrado con dos lobos, ¿habría más?


	3. El grupo aumenta

A la mañana siguiente, Hige y Rei le enseñaron a Kiba la ciudad. El lobo blanco no se mostraba nada contento al estar rodeado de tantos humanos, pero se comportó de la manera más formal posible. Poco después, Hige le ofreció un perrito caliente a Kiba, mientras que Rei se comía una manzana.

-¿Sigues pensando en ir al laboratorio?- preguntó el lobo castaño.

-Sí.

-Ay ¬¬. Ya veo que no darás tu brazo a torcer. ¿Y cómo piensas entrar?

-No lo sé. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de colarse.

-¿Os fijasteis en cómo atrapaban los guardias a esos ladrones?- dijo Rei, riéndose entre dientes.

-¿Adónde se los llevarán?- quiso saber Kiba.

-A la cárcel del laboratorio.

-Podría aprovechar eso para volver al edificio.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron Hige y Rei.

-Me haré pasar por un ladrón y así podré acceder al interior. ¿Vais a ayudarme?

-Lo siento, chaval. Pero nosotros no somos de los que buscan problemas, y menos con los humanos- respondió Hige.

-De acuerdo- Kiba se marchó hacia unas calles más adelante, donde estaban los guardias.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarle, Hige?

-¡Bah! Déjale, él se lo ha buscado.

-Pero lo de ir al Paraíso, parece una buena idea.

-¿Para qué quieres ir allí si aquí ya somos felices, Rei?

-Bueno, en este sitio hay buena comida pero… No es lo mismo que vivir con otros animales, sin estar rodeados de tantos humanos.

-En eso tienes razón, jamelgo. Está bien, me has convencido, vamos.

Al igual que hizo Kiba, los dos amigos les dijeron a los guardias que eran criminales y los llevaron a la cárcel del laboratorio. Una vez allí, los metieron en la misma celda que Kiba.

-¿Hige? ¿Rei?, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- el lobo blanco se quedó sorprendido al verles.

-Ahora eres nuestro colega, así que no pensamos dejarte tirado- le contestó Hige.

-Muchas gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué, Kiba. Pero no devores, ¿eh?- se rió el caballo.

-Tranquilo, no me como a mis compañeros.

Durante varias horas, los tres animales estuvieron en la mazmorra esperando el momento de actuar. Al llegar la noche, notaron un olor despreciable que se mezclaba con el aroma de la flor.

-¿Lo sentís? Ese olor insoportable está apagando el perfume- comentó Kiba enojado.

-Es verdad, apesta a noble- Hige aspiró el aire e hizo una mueca de asco, igual que Rei.

-Vámonos- dijo el lobo blanco intentando forzar los barrotes, sin éxito.

-Ejem. ¿No sería mejor usar esto? ¬¬ - Hige se sacó una llave de entre el pelo y abrió la celda sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Guiados por el olor de Cheza, llegaron hasta un callejón que conectaba con las alcantarillas del laboratorio. Horrorizados, vieron a un extraño hombre vestido con una capa negra y que llevaba una máscara de color blanco, en sus brazos llevaba a una muchacha de pelo rosa que desprendía un magnífico perfume: Cheza.

-Vaya, vaya. Hola, lobos- dijo fríamente el desconocido, con cierto aire de sorpresa al ver a un caballo con lobos.

-¿Quién eres?- Kiba le miró con furia, dispuesto a enfrentarse al noble y rescatar a aquella hermosa mujer de sus garras.

-Eso no os incumbe, nos veremos en el Paraíso- y dicho esto, el hombre se esfumó, a la vez que Cheza soltaba un alarido de agonía.

Perplejos, el trío no comprendió como pudo un simple humano escapar de aquella manera, sin dejar rastro.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Rei, confuso.

-Está claro, ¿no? Iremos a buscar a Cheza y después partiremos hacia el Paraíso- respondió Kiba con toda seguridad.

-De acuerdo, partiremos mañana temprano. Es mejor que descansemos esta noche para recuperar fuerzas y así poder iniciar el viaje- concluyó Hige mientras que se dirigía hacia la casa abandonada, seguido por sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres animales decidieron partir nada más terminar de desayunar.

-Iremos por las cloacas, así será más fácil salir sin ser vistos por los guardias- sugirió el lobo castaño.

Una vez dentro de las alcantarillas, Kiba y Rei caminaron entre las aguas sucias guiados por Hige, que conocía mejor aquellos conductos. Tras varios minutos de caminata, Hige les indicó la salida de un sumidero y subieron por la escalerilla con el lobo castaño delante de ellos. Cuando Hige asomó la cabeza, no vio otra cosa que las conocidas calles de la ciudad.

-Mierda, me he equivocado de camino- se dijo.

En ese instante, notó la presencia de alguien y miró a su alrededor. Cerca de él, estaba un lobato de pelo marrón cobrizo en cuya pata delantera llevaba cuatro pulseras plateadas, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Hola, pequeño- le saludó Hige con una amable sonrisa.

Kiba empujó al chico hacia arriba y lo sacó por completo del conducto, saliendo él y después Rei.

-Con que sabías el camino ¬¬ - dijo el lobo blanco mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué queríais que hiciese? Ese apestoso olor aturdió mi olfato.

-Vosotros sois también… ¿lobos?- preguntó el lobato cobrizo.

-Sí, menos este de aquí- dijo Hige señalando al caballo moreno.

Kiba vio como una muchacha humana se acercaba a ellos con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico al ver al lobo de las pulseras.

-¿Leara?- el joven animal no esperaba ver allí a la chica con la había intentado forjar amistad, pero que se estropeó cuando mató a su ave sin querer.

Leara se estremeció de terror al oír hablar al lobato.

-No temas, no voy a hacerte ningún daño. Te pido disculpas por lo de tu pájaro.

-Papá… ¡Papá! ¡El lobo! ¡Está aquí!- gritó la humana para sorpresa del lobato y los otros.

-¡Huyamos, deprisa!- Kiba se dirigió hacia una callejuela y se metió en una tubería seguido por Hige y Rei. El lobo cobrizo también fue tras ellos pero, al haber muchos conductos, no sabía por dónde escapar. Leara lo acorraló y el lobato se transformó en humano para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Leara? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡No me toques, animal! ¡Aléjate!

El lobo bajó la cabeza con tristeza y se metió en la misma cañería que Kiba, Hige y Rei.

-¡Esperad, por favor!

-¿Qué quieres, chico?- Rei se sorprendió al ver que el lobato les había seguido.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

-Pues claro- le contestó Kiba al lobo cobrizo.

-¿Adónde os dirigís?

-Al Paraíso.

-¿El Paraíso? Por mí vale.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- preguntó Hige al nuevo.

-Toboe, ¿y vosotros?

-Yo soy Hige, y estos de aquí son Rei y Kiba.

-Rei, ¿tú qué eres? No hueles a lobo ni a humano- dijo Toboe al moreno.

-Soy un caballo.

-¿Un caballo? A mí me gustan mucho los caballos, oí hablar de vosotros a la gente y vi como sois en los mercados de ganado de la ciudad.

-Pues menos mal, me alegro de no formar parte de tu menú.

-Escuchad, ¿podríamos invitar a Tsume a que viniese con nosotros?- quiso saber el lobato.

-¿Quién es Tsume?- Hige nunca había oído aquel nombre, a pesar de que aquel tipo era bastante conocido en la ciudad.

-¿Un lobo gris con una cicatriz en el pecho?- Kiba sospechaba que podía ser el enorme lobo con el peleó el primer día que estuvo en la zona.

-Sí.

Ante la afirmación de Toboe, Hige y Rei sintieron que la sangre se les helaba, ¿sería el lobo que les agredió hacía tan solo unos días?


	4. Viajando juntos

Kiba, Hige, Rei y Toboe se dirigieron hacia un edificio en ruinas que desprendía el olor de un lobo.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Rei al lobato.

-Sí.

Una vez dentro, Toboe llamó a la puerta y les abrió un hombre de cabello gris y con una cicatriz en el pecho en forma de X. Al verle, Rei se estremeció de terror, ¡era el lobo gris que había intentado devorarle días atrás!

-¿Otra vez tú, enano? ¿Qué coño quieres?- dijo el lobo gris, mosqueado.

-Venimos a preguntarte si quisieras venir con nosotros al Paraíso- respondió Toboe.

-¿Al Paraíso? ¿Para qué voy a querer acompañar a unos inútiles como vosotros?

En ese momento, Tsume se fijó en los acompañantes de Toboe y los reconoció de inmediato.

-Vaya, ¿tú no eras aquel engreído que me contó una vez que disfrazarse de humano era una deshonra?- el lobo miró a Kiba con burla al verle en su forma humana y después miró a Hige y a Rei.

-¡Vosotros! ¿No tuvisteis bastante con la otra vez, queréis más?

-No hemos venido a pelear, Tsume. De hecho no se nos habría pasado por la cabeza invitarte a venir con nosotros- dijo Hige.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- preguntó Kiba al lobo gris.

Tsume miró a los visitantes con el ceño fruncido, cuando iba a dar una respuesta, una bala pasó cerca de ellos.

-¡Mierda! Esos estúpidos me han encontrado.

-¿Te buscan, Tsume?- preguntó Toboe asustado.

-¡Vámonos, deprisa!- Kiba salió corriendo por una de las ventanas del edificio seguido por los demás, incluido por Tsume.

Los guardias trataban de alcanzar a los animales, sin éxito, mientras éstos huían saltando de tejado en tejado. Toboe pisó en falso y por poco cayó al vacío, pero Tsume agarró al lobo cobrizo por el hombro y le ayudó a subirse de nuevo a la azotea.

-Gracias, Tsume.

-No me des las gracias, ¡corre!

Al final, el grupo consiguió esquivar a los humanos y salir de la ciudad, con la intención de no regresar allí nunca más.

Durante varios días, la pequeña manada cruzó las tierras nevadas que rodeaban las ciudades, sin apenas alimentarse debido a la escasez de flora y fauna. Al cuarto día de viaje, una ventisca asoló la zona por la que pasaban y se refugiaron en una cueva. Sus tripas no paraban de sonar, reclamando comida.

-Me muero de hambre- se quejó Toboe.

-Y yo- le acompañó Hige con voz desesperada.

-Echo de menos la comida de la ciudad- dijo Rei a la vez que su tripa rugía.

De hecho, Rei era el que peor lo pasaba, ya que al ser herbívoro, tenía menos posibilidades de encontrar alimento que sus compañeros y su cuerpo era menos resistente.

-No lloriqueéis tanto, solo han sido cuatro días de ayuno- dijo Tsume.

-¡¿Sólo cuatro días? 0-0 –Hige miró al lobo gris con los ojos desorbitados, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer.

-No os preocupéis, pronto comeremos- Kiba trataba de animar a sus amigos, en vano.

-Ya que tanta hambre tenemos, podríamos comernos al jamelgo- Tsume miró al moreno con ferocidad.

-¡Muérdeme si tienes valor, chucho! ¡Ya verás la coz que recibes!

-No me provoques, caballo.

Tsume y Rei se miraban con rabia.

-Vamos, tranquilos. No os peleéis, por favor- Toboe intentaba calmar a sus compañeros, que parecía que iban a pelearse de un momento a otro.

-Rei, déjalo ya. Somos cuatro contra uno, si te ataca nosotros te ayudaremos- Hige sabía perfectamente como tranquilizar a su amigo, que le obedeció y se volvió a sentar, al igual que Tsume.

Pasado un rato, Hige olfateó el rastro de un animal y salió corriendo en dirección al olor. Los demás le siguieron y descubrieron a unos pocos kilómetros más adelante a un ciervo muerto de inanición. Los lobos olisquearon el cadáver y comenzaron a devorarlo con avidez, mientras que Rei se comía unas pocas briznas de hierba que había cerca del ciervo. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron en el suelo con el estómago lleno.

-Buf, menos mal que estaba este animal aquí. De lo contrario habríamos muerto nosotros también- comentó Hige satisfecho.

Por desgracia, Rei no podía decir lo mismo. La hierba que había comido era escasa y aquello apenas le daba suficientes fuerzas. Desesperado, husmeó el aire y sintió el aroma de varias plantas a unos metros más alejados. Sin avisar a sus compañeros, salió al galope guiado por el olor y llegó hasta una explanada desierta, en la cual había un pequeño montón de brotes de hierba. El caballo no lo dudó un segundo corrió hacia ellas echando espuma por la boca, pero cuando había comido unos puñados, escuchó un sonido de motor detrás de él y vio como unas furgonetas se acercaban. De ellas salieron unos hombres vestidos con uniformes grises y cascos y armados con metralletas, que no tardaron en acorralar al corcel moreno.

-¿Qué hace aquí un caballo? No es normal que estén sueltos por esta zona- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Tranquilo, nos darán una buena pasta por él en la isla.

-¿Isla, qué isla? ¿Qué piensan hacerme estos humanos?- pensó Rei, asustado.

El animal pensó en huir, pero los hombres estaban armados y no quería poner en peligro su vida. Pero por otra parte no quería que lo apartaran de sus amigos, así que arremetió contra un grupo de ellos. Pero cuando iba a saltar por encima de sus cabezas, un par de cuerdas se cerraron sobre su garganta.

-¡Mierda!- Rei trataba de librarse de sus ataduras, pero fue inútil.

Sin que el corcel pudiese hacer nada, los humanos lo redujeron a golpes y acabó por desmayarse.

Mientras, los lobos esperaban el regreso de su compañero.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Me empiezo a preocupar- dijo Toboe.

-Tranquilízate, Toboe. Rei siempre desaparece sin avisar, pero después regresa- respondió el lobo castaño sin mucha preocupación.

-¿No notáis el hedor de los humanos?- preguntó Tsume a la vez que husmeaba el aire.

-Es cierto, y son varios- comentó Kiba.

-¿No será que…?- Toboe se imaginó lo peor al pensar en que Rei se encontraba sólo, con aquellos humanos en la zona.

-Vamos- Hige se levantó y salió corriendo seguido por los demás, dispuestos a encontrar a Rei.

Cuando Rei se despertó, sintió que se encontraba sobre un suelo duro.

-Ummmm, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

El moreno se transformó en humano y se irguió para ver el lugar en el que se hallaba. El suelo de madera no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y se escuchaba el sonido de un tren en marcha.

-No puede ser. ¡Esos estúpidos humanos me han metido en un tren! Tengo que salir de aquí.

El chico cogió carrerilla y arremetió contra la puerta del vagón, pero no consiguió nada. Durante un buen rato, el joven trató de echar la puerta abajo y huir, pero en vano. Al final, vencido por la sed y el agotamiento, Rei se desplomó.


	5. La isla de los lobos amaestrados

Al final del trayecto, Rei se despertó y vio como un grupo de hombres abrían la puerta del vagón. El caballo intentó levantarse y hacerles frente, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-Tranquilo, chico, calma- uno de los hombres, de pelo rubio, se acercó a él y le ató una cuerda al cuello.

Rei aspiró el olor del humano y vio que no era una persona, sino un lobo, al igual que el resto del grupo que lo acompañaba. El que lo había atado era un enorme lobo gris con una cicatriz en la cara, mientras que los otros eran de color castaño rojizo.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?- preguntó Rei, confuso.

-Nosotros no queremos nada de ti, pero nuestros jefes sí. Así que obedece si no quieres acabar muerto- le respondió uno de los lobos.

-Haced el favor de soltarme, debo volver con mis compañeros- el corcel moreno trató de tirar de la cuerda y escapar, pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza.

-Estate quieto, te lo digo por tu bien- el lobo gris le guió fuera del tren y lo amarró a un poste de metal.

-Eres demasiado blando, Zarik- dijo uno de los lobos al gris.

Rei observó el ambiente: Era un muelle lleno de mercancías, con una gran vía, y el olor del mar estaba por todas partes.

-Debo de estar en una isla, tal y como dijo uno de los humanos que me atraparon- pensó Rei.

Mientras, Kiba y los demás galopaban sobre la nieve, siguiendo el rastro de Rei. Hige no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo, echándose la culpa por lo sucedido.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Hige- trató de calmarle el lobo blanco.

-Sí lo ha sido. He dejado sólo a mi mejor amigo, a merced de los humanos. A saber lo que le deben de estar haciendo.

-Espero que no se lo coman- dijo Toboe.

-Tranquilos, dudo que se coman a un animal con una carne tan dura- comentó Tsume.

-Pues tú parecías muy decidido a devorarle cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad ¬¬ - dijo el lobo castaño.

-Ese día estaba hambriento, no encontraba nada que me abriese el apetito.

-Dejad ya de discutir, por favor- dijo Toboe.

En ese momento, los lobos vieron que un enorme puente sobre el mar se extendía ante ellos.

-¿Estáis seguros de que debemos ir allí?- preguntó Tsume, desconfiado.

-El olor se extiende hasta allí, no hay otra opción- contestó Kiba.

Los cuatro se transformaron en humanos y cruzaron el puente corriendo. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, vieron que en la ciudad construida sobre la isla se hallaban millones de olores a humano y a lobo.

-Con tantos olores será muy difícil encontrar a Rei- comentó Toboe.

El grupo cruzó las solitarias calles buscando al caballo moreno, pero no consiguieron nada. De repente, en su camino se cruzó un hombre con un sombrero negro y que llevaba el olor a caballo pegado a la ropa.

-¡Eh, tú!- dijo Hige al hombre, que en realidad era un lobo.

-¿Qué queréis, forasteros? Aquí no hay comida, si es lo queréis saber.

-No es eso, buscamos a un caballo de color castaño oscuro llamado Rei y que lleva un pendiente plateado en la oreja izquierda.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, chico. Lo siento, pero por aquí no se ha visto a un caballo desde hace años.

-¿Y por qué hueles a jamelgo, si se puede saber?- dijo Tsume.

-Os he dicho que no sé nada de ningún caballo, adiós- el lobo rojizo se fue con aspecto enojado, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Yo no me fiaría de ese tipo, olía a caballo de la cabeza a los pies- informó el lobo gris.

-Yo también lo he notado, y además es el olor de Rei- dijo Hige con toda seguridad.

-Pues sigámosle- propuso Kiba.

Los chicos siguieron al lobo rojizo hasta el muelle, donde se veía a un montón de lobos enganchados a unas cajas enormes de madera, en sus caras se veía el terrible sufrimiento que estaban pasando al tirar de aquellas pesadas cargas.

-¿Pero cómo pueden vivir así?- Toboe no daba crédito a lo que veía, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Pero es que no tienen orgullo?- dijo Kiba con furia.

En ese momento, vieron como un grupo de hombres sujetaban a un caballo castaño que se negaba a que le pusieran los arreos.

-¡Quieto, estúpido!

-¡Es imposible, es demasiado salvaje!

-¡Pues entonces pegadle un tiro y vendedlo como carne!

Uno de los humanos sacó una pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a la cabeza del corcel.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Hige se abalanzó sobre el hombre con su forma de lobo, mientras que los demás reducían a los otros dos que mantenían preso a Rei.

Una vez que los humanos se rindieron, el grupo huyó hacia la ciudad seguido por Rei, sin que los demás trabajadores pudieran detenerles. Los animales se detuvieron en un callejón para descansar.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, chicos- agradeció Rei, que se transformó en humano.

-No tiene importancia, para eso están los colegas- dijo Hige dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Menos mal que estás bien- comentó Toboe.

-¡Ja! Menudo idiota estás hecho. Mira que dejarte atrapar por unos cuantos humanos…- dijo Tsume con aire de fanfarronería aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que el caballo se encontrase bien.

-No eran _unos cuantos_, eran unos trece o más- aclaró Rei.

-Ya, lo que tú digas- contestó el lobo gris con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, parad ya. Lo que cuenta es que estamos todos juntos de nuevo, ¿no?- Toboe intentó calmar el ambiente.

-Es verdad, y por cierto, ¿por qué hueles a los lobos de aquí, Rei?- quiso saber Kiba.

-Es que los que me llevaron desde el vagón hasta el puerto fueron un grupo de lobos que, al parecer, viven y trabajan aquí.

- Ya los hemos visto, parecen más unos perros que otra cosa- dijo Kiba, enojado.

-¿Y no deberíamos ayudarles?- preguntó Toboe.

-¿Después de lo que le hicieron a Rei? ¡Ni hablar!- contestó Hige.

-Pero es que no merecen vivir de esa manera.

-Ese no es nuestro problema- concluyó Tsume a la vez que se ponía en marcha.

Durante unos minutos el grupo cruzó las calles buscando la salida, hasta que se toparon con una pequeña manada de lobos disfrazados. Rei reconoció a algunos de ellos, especialmente al gris de la cicatriz en la cara, Zarik.

-Vaya, has conseguido escapar- dijo Zarik.

-Espero por tu bien que aquellos lobos domesticados no estén allí por tu culpa también- contestó Rei, enfurecido.

-Esos lobos son de mi manada, y esta es la única forma de sobrevivir sin ser cazados.

-¿Vosotros sabéis dónde está el Paraíso?- preguntó Toboe.

Zarik y los demás comenzaron a reírse descaradamente.

-¿De qué os reís?- dijo el lobo cobrizo, enojado.

-Se ríen porque no conocen el Paraíso- le explicó Kiba.

-Sabemos perfectamente por donde se va, pero allí sólo encontraréis la muerte- comentó uno de los lobos rojizos de Zarik.

-No nos importa- respondió Hige.

-Seguidme- Zarik les guió hasta un cementerio en donde se extendía un enorme conducto que cruzaba el mar.

-¿Tenemos que ir por ahí?- preguntó Tsume.

-Sí, pero os aconsejo que no vayáis. Mi manada y yo lo intentamos, pero la mayoría murió por culpa de unos gases tóxicos que había allí dentro- dijo el lobo de la cicatriz en la cara.

-Tenemos que intentarlo, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Kiba, entrando en conducto junto con sus compañeros.

-Oye, caballo- llamó Zarik a Rei.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Siento mucho haberte llevado con los hombres, no tenía otra opción, lo lamento mucho.

-No es nada, sé lo que es ser una marioneta a manos de los humanos.

Y dicho esto, el grupo desapareció en la oscuridad de la tubería.

-Buena suerte, jóvenes aventureros- se despidió Zarik, después regresó con su manada.


	6. Cheza

La pequeña manada atravesó varios bosques, guiados por el instinto. Los gases del conducto que habían atravesado en la isla no les habían afectado en absoluto y consiguieron llegar al otro lado sin daño alguno. Los cinco ya se conocían bastante y sus lazos se hicieron más fuertes, cooperaban entre todos y las peleas eran menos frecuentes. Kiba era un lobo un tanto frío en apariencia, pero muy responsable con sus compañeros y se preocupaba por cada uno de ellos; Tsume seguía mostrándose un tanto distante, pero ya no provocaba a los demás como hacía antes; Toboe era el más tímido de todos, nunca gruñía ni discutía y se había convertido en el protegido de Tsume, el cual sentía cierto cariño fraternal por el lobato; Hige seguía siendo tan simpático y amable como siempre, y al igual que Tsume con Toboe, era el protector de Rei; y el caballo moreno se sentía muy contento al viajar con aquellos lobos, a pesar de no ser de su misma especie, y cada día los cánidos le tenían más aprecio. Durante el día corrían sin apenas detenerse, excepto para comer o descansar, y si alguno se lastimaba o se cansaba demasiado, Rei lo llevaba sobre su espalda. Y por las noches, antes de dormir, los animales se contaban sus respectivas vidas y sobre lo que pensaban hacer en cuanto llegasen al Paraíso. Y siempre dormían igual, Toboe se acurrucaba cerca de Tsume; Hige se acostaba junto al vientre de Rei; y Kiba se tumbaba un poco más alejado, mirando a la luna antes de adormecerse.

Un día, mientras viajaban, se sintieron más excitados que nunca. Presentían que algo emocionante iba a suceder. De repente, escucharon el ruido de una máquina y miraron al cielo. Allá a lo alto, había una enorme nave de color negro, de la que emanaba un increíble perfume.

-¿Qué habrá en esa nave?- preguntó Hige, curioso.

-Vamos- Kiba salió corriendo en pos del vehículo volador.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron persiguiendo a aquella nave, hasta que vieron como una silueta caía de ella y aterrizaba suavemente sobre la superficie de un lago. El grupo se dirigió hacia el lugar y vieron, asombrados, la figura de una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos rojos, vestida con una malla rosa también. Kiba, Hige y Rei reconocieron inmediatamente a la chica, era Cheza, la Mujer Flor.

-Que bien huele- comentó Rei.

-Tengo palpitaciones- dijo Toboe, emocionado.

-¿Quién es?- Tsume no se mostró muy confiado con la mujer.

Como si una cuerda tirase de él, Kiba se acercó a Cheza sin miedo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Los demás se quedaron quietos esperando a ver qué pasaba. En cuanto el chico estuvo enfrente de ella, sonrió.

-Cheza- no dijo nada más.

La chica comenzó a acariciar el rostro del lobo dulcemente, mientras que este gemía de satisfacción. Cheza le besó levemente el hocico y abrazó su peludo cuello.

-Al fin nos encontramos- contestó Cheza con voz suave.

Los demás observaban la escena atentamente.

-Qué bonito- comentó Toboe.

-Definitivamente… es la Mujer Flor- dijo Hige.

Kiba llevó a Cheza hasta sus amigos y los presentó. La mayoría de ellos se pusieron muy contentos con la nueva, menos Tsume, que aún no le parecía buena idea su presencia entre ellos. La primera noche que pasaron con la joven, ésta cantó una hermosa canción que hizo que todos se durmieran a su alrededor, aspirando su magnífico olor. Kiba soñó que se encontraba con sus amigos en un campo lleno de flores, riendo alegremente; Tsume soñó que galopaba por las nevadas colinas, cazando; Hige soñaba que tenía éxito con las lobas(je, je ¬¬); Toboe, que estaba tumbado a los pies de su fallecida ama; y Rei que cabalgaba por unas verdes praderas con sus amigos y con otros caballos, que por cierto hacía tiempo que no veía a otro de su especie.

En los días que siguieron, su amistad con Cheza se hizo más fuerte, incluso Tsume dejó que le acariciase de vez en cuando. Pero el que más cariños recibía era Kiba, tal era el punto de afecto que se tenían la Mujer Flor y él que parecían ser algo más que amigos. Un día, Hige y Rei fueron a inspeccionar la zona y vieron a un hombre acompañado de una perra negra de ojos azules. El viejo no les vio debido a que estaban transformados en humanos, pero la perra comenzó a ladrar y a gruñirles. Entonces el hombre les apuntó con su rifle.

-Malditos lobos- gruñó el viejo.

La perra que le acompañaba era una híbrida de perro y lobo, por lo que podía ver detrás de los disfraces humanos, pero el hombre no, así que tomó a Rei por un lobo también.

-¡Corre!- Hige salió disparado seguido por el moreno, esquivando las balas que trataban de alcanzarles.

Rei adelantó rápidamente al lobo castaño debido, obviamente, a la velocidad natural de su raza. Hige tropezó y fue alcanzado por la perra-loba, que le inmovilizó.

-Bien hecho, Blue- el humano apuntó a la cabeza del joven.

Hige cerró los ojos para no ver la desgracia que se le venía encima, pero en vez de escuchar un disparo, oyó un fuerte golpe acompañado de un grito de dolor. Abrió los párpados y vio a Rei, que le había asestado un golpe al viejo. Blue se abalanzó sobre la nuca del chico, pero éste se convirtió en corcel y le dio una buena coz.

-Muchas gracias, Rei- le agradeció Hige tras ponerse de pie.

-No hay de qué, ahora larguémonos y avisemos a los demás.

Los dos corrieron a advertir a sus amigos del viejo y de la perra, y el grupo se marchó tan lejos del lugar como pudieron. Esa noche, se refugiaron en una cueva. Toboe mordisqueaba las orejas de Rei y se subía a su lomo, el lobo cobrizo se había hecho muy amigo del caballo y además le gustaba su forma, ya que Toboe nunca había tocado a un caballo y menos había montado en uno. Kiba y Cheza desaparecieron en la noche durante un rato, como siempre, aunque en esa en particular se ausentaron más de lo normal.

-¿Creéis que estarán bien?- preguntó Rei preocupado mientras que Toboe le tiraba de las crines.

-Ya deberías saber porqué tardan tanto, ¿no?- respondió Hige arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y por qué tardan tanto?- quiso saber Toboe, soltando el mechón de crin de Rei.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para saber ese tipo de cosas- dijo Tsume al lobato.

-¡Jope!- se quejó Toboe, hinchado los carrillos.

-Deberíamos dormir ya- opinó el lobo gris.

-¿Y no sería mejor que esperásemos por Kiba y por Cheza?- comentó el caballo moreno.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, ya volverán cuando terminen lo suyo- contestó Hige a su amigo a la vez que se acurrucaba junto a su vientre.

-Si tú lo dices- Rei cerró los ojos y agachó las orejas, dispuesto a dormir.

Pasadas unas horas, el corcel escuchó unos pasos y abrió los ojos con las orejas erectas. Vio un par de sombras que se acercaban y distinguió a dos lobos, uno era Kiba, pero el otro era una loba de un extraño color rosa.

-¿Un lobo rosa?- pensó Rei, extrañado.

-¿Aún sigues despierto, Rei?- dijo el lobo blanco al verle.

-Me habéis despertado vosotros. Por cierto, ¿quién es ésta?

-¿No la reconoces?

Rei olfateó a la hembra, desprendía el mismo olor que Cheza.

-¿Cheza, eres tú?

-Sí, Rei- respondió la loba.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Puedo adoptar la forma de lo que más quiero, y yo amo a Kiba, así que…

-Oh, ya veo. Eres un Don Juan, ¿eh, Kiba?- dijo el caballo guiñándole un ojo a Kiba.

-Je, je ¬¬. Vuelve a hacer eso y te devoro- contestó el lobo blanco, enojado.

-Vale 0-0 - Rei decidió callarse.

A la mañana siguiente, los otros lobos se impresionaron al ver a la nueva Cheza: Tenía los ojos rojos; el pelaje rosa; las patas castañas; y un collar dorado como había llevado en su anterior forma, al igual que sus dos pulseras.

El tiempo fue pasando, y la manada fue cruzando varias ciudades en busca del Paraíso, siguiendo a Cheza. Kiba y la loba rosa ya mostraban su amor en público, así que no les extrañó a los demás que la barriga de Cheza fuese aumentando con el paso de las semanas.


	7. Lobeznos

Una noche, mientras atravesaban una ciudad, se toparon con una perra negra de ojos azules, atada a una tubería al lado de un bar. Hige y Rei la reconocieron de inmediato, al igual que Kiba, esa hembra era la que había acompañado al hombre que se dedicaba cazar lobos. La perra-loba comenzó a gruñirles, pero Cheza se acercó a ella sin miedo.

-Espera, Cheza- Kiba le agarró por el hombro, ya que ahora estaban en su forma humana.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada- la joven le acarició la mano para que se calmara.

El lobo soltó el hombro de su compañera y dejó que se arrodillara enfrente de la híbrida.

-¿No sabes quién eres?- preguntó la Mujer Flor a la perra.

No hubo respuesta.

-Dentro de ti hay un lobo- Cheza trató de acariciar a la hembra, pero ésta se apartó, perpleja por el comentario de la joven.

De repente, Kiba escuchó pasos y agarró a Cheza de la mano.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Blue quiso seguir a la chica, pero no pudo debido a la correa que la sujetaba. La manada cruzó la ciudad y se adentraron en un bosque. Cuando hubieron avanzado un largo trecho, Cheza soltó un quejido.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- Kiba comenzó a lamer las orejas de su compañera.

-Creo que van a nacer- la loba se tumbó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tenemos que llevarla a una cueva- dijo Rei.

-Allí- Tsume señaló un agujero en el tronco de un árbol.

-Rei, súbela a tu lomo, por favor- pidió el lobo blanco al corcel.

Rei obedeció y dejó que Cheza montase sobre él. Cuando llegaron al agujero, Kiba y Cheza fueron los únicos en entrar. Dentro de la cavidad, la loba rosa se acostó a la vez que soltaba aullidos de dolor. Kiba le lamía el rostro para tranquilizarla y animarla.

-Ánimo, amor. Tú puedes.

Cheza soltó un alarido, señal de que los lobeznos ya venían. Kiba se colocó detrás de ella, esperando el momento de ayudarla. Poco después, salió el líquido amniótico y luego, un cachorro. Fueron naciendo hasta llegar al octavo, el lobo se quedó impresionado, ¿era posible tener tantos lobeznos de una sola vez? Los fue lamiendo para limpiarles y darles cariño, y después los dejó junto al vientre de Cheza para que pudieran mamar.

-Son preciosos- dijo la loba, mirando amorosamente a sus crías.

Kiba besó el hocico de su compañera y ésta le devolvió las caricias, ambos lloraron de felicidad. El lobo blanco les comunicó a sus amigos que podían pasar a ver a los lobeznos, aunque Rei no pudo entrar por culpa de su tamaño. Así que metió la cabeza para ver, dándole una graciosa estampa.

-¡¿Ocho?- Hige no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Qué monada- dijo Toboe, encantado con los recién nacidos.

-Menuda caña das, ¿eh?- Tsume dio un codazo a Kiba.

-Nunca me he emocionado tanto- Rei comenzó a llorar de emoción.

-Hay que ponerles nombre- comentó Cheza, lamiendo a los pequeños.

Eran cuatro machos y cuatro hembras. (Esto va para largo XD):

El primero, MoonLight, era una hembra blanca de ojos rojos; el segundo, Estrella, una hembra rosa de ojos rojos; el tercero Ryô, un macho blanco de ojos dorados y patas castañas; el cuarto, Nick, un macho rosa de ojos dorados; el quinto, Tico, un macho rosa de ojos rojos y patas castañas; el sexto, Wall, macho rosa de ojos dorados y patas castañas; el séptimo, Anyu, una hembra blanca de ojos dorados; y el octavo, Serena, una hembra rosa de ojos rojos y patas castañas. Los cachorros gemían mientras que se apretujaban unos contra otros, mamando. Kiba miró orgulloso a su camada, nunca pensó que podría estar más feliz. Ahora podría llevarse a toda su familia al Paraíso. A la mañana siguiente, Cheza se despertó con Kiba a su lado.

-Buenos días, cariño- el lobo lamió delicadamente el hocico de la loba rosa.

-Hola, amor. ¿Y los demás?

- Tsume, Toboe y Hige han ido a buscar algo de comer, y Rei está vigilando la entrada.

-Son unos buenos chicos.

-Ya lo sé.

La pareja miró hacia la camada, que dormía profundamente después de tanto mamar. En ese momento, Cheza se levantó.

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber su compañero.

-A beber y a tomar la luz solar, recuerda que soy una flor.

La loba salió y bebió de un riachuelo que había cerca de allí y luego miró hacia el cielo, aspirando la energía solar. Rei se encontraba pastando al lado de la entrada y vio a Cheza.

-Buenos días, nueva mamá- saludó el caballo.

-Buenos días, Rei. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, aunque los demás me usaron de almohada- Rei recordó cómo se apiñaron sus compañeros contra su estómago y su pecho esa noche.

-Ahora debemos esperar a que los pequeños puedan andar para poder continuar el viaje.

-Ya, unas cinco semanas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues disfrutemos de su corta infancia.

Cheza soltó una carcajada y acarició el hocico del corcel. Luego volvió a la madriguera para alimentar a los lobeznos, que ya se despertaron y se quejaban por la ausencia de su madre. La loba rosa los lamió y se acostó de nuevo, los cachorros se arrastraron hasta las mamas de su madre y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Vas a poder con todos mamando al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Kiba.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Una madre debe de estar preparada para todo lo que le echen.

-Je, je. Es cierto.

Anyu, la lobezna que era igual que su padre, se alejó de sus hermanos e intentó arrastrarse hacia la salida. Kiba la agarró con los dientes y la depositó junto al vientre de Cheza.

-Menuda revoltosa- comentó el lobo blanco.

-Ha salido a ti, seguro.

-Puede.

La pareja se besó los hocicos durante un buen rato. Al final, llegaron los demás con un ciervo enorme que habían cazado. Kiba salió a recibir a sus compañeros mientras que Hige saludaba a Rei restregándole la trufa contra los ollares.

-Veo que os habéis esforzado mucho- dijo el lobo blanco mirando los cortes que tenían sus amigos en el cuerpo, signo de la encarnizada lucha que tuvieron con el ciervo.

-Ya. No fue fácil, pero tenemos comida para varios días- respondió Tsume.

-¿Pero os encontráis bien?- Rei se preocupó por los rasguños, ya que algunos sangraban levemente.

-No son nada- le tranquilizó Hige.

-¿Y Cheza y los pequeños?- quiso saber Toboe.

-Están muy bien. Cheza fue a beber hace poco y ahora los lobeznos están mamando.

-Pobre Cheza, con ocho crías que alimentar debe de estar agotada- dijo Hige.

-Más que agotada, yo la veo alegre- dijo sonriente el lobo blanco.


	8. Creciendo

Tres semanas después, los lobeznos ya abrieron los ojos y empezaron a escuchar. Cheza les alimentaba con su leche y el resto del grupo cazaba, mientras que Rei se ofreció de vigilante en la entrada de la lobera. Los cachorros ya sabían hablar, aunque no conocían tantas palabras como los adultos todavía, debido a su corta edad. Un día, los lobos se encontraban comiendo cuando de repente, apareció Blue, la perra-loba. Todos se pusieron en guardia y Kiba taponó la entrada de la madriguera con su cuerpo.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a pelear- dijo Blue.

-¿Entonces qué coño quieres?- gruñó Tsume.

-Vengo a hablar con la chica que os acompañaba, la que olía tan bien.

-¿Cheza?- preguntó Hige.

-Sí.

-No puedes- Kiba le mostró los colmillos.

-Por favor, sólo quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Y quién dice que no los matarás?

-¡Yo nunca le haría daño a alguien tan amable! ¿Y qué significa eso de _los_? ¿Es que hay alguien más en esa guarida?

-Sí, nuestros hijos. Y no pienso correr el riesgo de que los aniquiles.

-No pienso matar a nadie, y menos a unas criaturas indefensas.

-Yo le creo, Kiba- dijo Toboe al lobo blanco.

-Está bien, pero iré detrás de ti. Y como se te ocurra dañarles, te arranco la cabeza- respondió el padre de los lobeznos.

-De acuerdo- Blue entró en la lobera seguida por Kiba.

La híbrida vio impresionada a la enorme camada, nunca había visto tantos cachorros nacidos a la vez.

-Hola, amiga- saludó Cheza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, Cheza- la perra se sentó enfrente de la loba rosa.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Cheza había escuchado la conversación anterior desde la madriguera.

-Anoche me dijiste que era medio lobo, ¿es cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo siento, siento al lobo que hay en tu interior.

-Tuve que alejarme de mi amo, tengo miedo de que me odie.

-¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

-Por ser medio lobo- Blue le explicó la terrible pérdida de su familia a manos de, supuestamente, los lobos. Y desde entonces su principal objetivo fue cazar lobos junto a su amo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí con nosotros, que somos lobos?- preguntó Kiba a la híbrida.

-Sólo quería aclarar mis dudas, nada más.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros- dijo Cheza.

-No gracias, sería un estorbo. Buscaré un trabajo en la ciudad más próxima e iniciaré una nueva vida. Adiós, chicos- Blue salió corriendo de allí, despareciendo entre la arboleda.

-Parecía tan triste- comentó Cheza.

-Tiene pinta de ser de las que saben arreglárselas sin ayuda, estará bien- la tranquilizó su compañero.

Los días iban pasando y al final, los lobeznos cumplieron las cinco semanas. La manada veía cómo los lobeznos aprendían a andar, caminaban por la lobera y después tropezaban unos con otros. Anyu era la más fuerte de todos y consiguió ponerse en pie antes que los demás, correteando entre sus hermanos y subiéndose sobre el lomo de su madre. Cuando la leche se terminó, empezaron a comer carne y los adultos tuvieron que cazar más para alimentarlos a todos. Al cuarto día de la quinta semana, Cheza guió a la camada fuera de la madriguera, los pequeños se quedaron impresionados ante el gran mundo que tenían delante de ellos. Estando fuera, pudieron conocer a sus _tíos_ y observar el territorio. Anyu solía estar cerca de Kiba, admirando su agilidad y su valentía; MoonLight y Estrella eran más bien tímidas y preferían mirar en vez de jugar, manteniéndose cerca de su madre; Ryô y Nick se peleaban entre ellos, mordiéndose las orejas y el rabo, y también se abalanzaban sobre el collar de Hige, tirando de él con los dientes; Tico se metía entre las patas de Tsume, haciéndole cosquillas que el lobo gris trató de ocultar; Wall mordisqueaba la garra delantera de Toboe; y Serena se enfrascó en intentar atrapar la cola de Rei, saltando cada vez que ésta se agitaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Para qué quieres mi rabo, Serena?- preguntó Rei a la vez que esquivaba otro ataque de la lobezna.

-Quiero jugar con él- contestó Serena, volviendo a saltar.

-Bueno, no creo que me haga daño, todavía es pequeña- pensó el corcel mientras que dejaba la cola caída.

Serena por fin la alcanzó, pero clavó sus diminutos colmillos en la carne bajo los pelos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! 0-0 –el grito de Rei se escuchó por todo el bosque.

-¡Serena, suelta a Rei!- regañó Kiba a su hija.

-Vale- contestó con voz triste la pequeña, a la vez que se soltaba del rabo del caballo.

-Vaya fuerza. Se nota que es tu hija, Kiba- dijo Rei, mirándose la leve herida, cuya sangre bajaba por los pelos negros de la cola.

-Perdona, amigo. Es que aún es pequeña- se disculpó Cheza.

-No es nada- le tranquilizó el moreno.

-Lo siento, Rei- dijo Serena con un hilo de voz, arrepentida.

-Tranquila, pequeña. No es culpa tuya- el caballo acarició la nuca del cachorro con sus belfos, y ésta le lamió los ollares meneando la colita.

-Voy a cazar- dijo Kiba.

-Voy contigo, papá- Anyu salió tras el lobo blanco.

-Está bien, pero no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Kiba cruzó varios senderos en busca de una presa, y Anyu iba tras él pisándole los talones a la vez que observaba maravillada todo cuanto le rodeaba. De repente, vieron una liebre y Kiba se agazapó entre unos arbustos.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó Kiba a la lobezna blanca.

-De acuerdo.

Anyu miraba cómo su padre se iba acercando poco a poco a su objetivo, moviéndose con sigilo. Finalmente, con un movimiento rápido, hundió la dentadura en el cuello de la liebre.

-Guau- pensó la pequeña.

Cuando el lobo se acercó, Anyu comenzó a saltar de alegría, lamiendo los bigotes de su padre.

-Eres increíble, papá. ¿Podrías enseñarme algún día?- preguntó la cría con sus ojos dorados brillando.

-Pues claro, cuando seas un poco mayor te enseñaré a cazar junto con tus hermanos.

Anyu se sintió afortunada al haber visto a su padre cazando así, de manera tan sigilosa y veloz. Estaba segura, quería ser como él. Al regresar a la madriguera, Anyu les contó a sus hermanos lo ocurrido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Papá es genial!- dijo Nick.

-¿Y dijo que nos iba a enseñar a cazar así?- preguntó MoonLight.

-Sí- afirmó Anyu.

-¡Qué guay!- gritaron todos a unísono.

Más tarde, Cheza vio que Rei no dejaba de quejarse por la herida de la cola. La loba le lamió la zona afectada y ésta se curó al instante.

-¿Có…? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- quiso saber el caballo, atónito.

-Mi organismo tiene sustancias curativas- le explicó la Mujer Flor.

-Vaya, ¿y puedes crearme unas zanahorias?

Kiba le mordió la pata trasera.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me muerdes?

-Porque no dices más que tonterías.

-Kiba, no seas así- dijo Cheza a su compañero.

-Él se lo buscó.

-¿Quieres pelea?- Rei agachó las orejas, enfadado.

-Basta ya, chicos. Ahora somos una familia- la loba rosa se interpuso entre los dos.

Ambos callaron, Cheza tenía razón. Ahora tenían que estar más unidos que nunca, ya que tenían a unos cachorros que proteger.

-Lo siento, Rei. Creo que me pasé un poco- se disculpó el lobo blanco.

-No, perdona tú. Me lo he buscado- respondió Rei.

-¿Lo zanjamos?

-Sí.

Los dos amigos se golpearon ligeramente las frentes, haciendo así las paces.


	9. Separación

Ya con nueve semanas, los lobeznos estaban preparados para acompañar a los adultos en el viaje al Paraíso. Como siempre, Kiba iba delante; Tsume de segundo; Hige y Rei iban a ambos lados; Cheza en el centro con los cachorros; y Toboe iba de último. De esta manera, ninguno de los pequeños se quedaría atrás o se separaría del grupo. Cuando llegó la noche, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno, haciéndolo muy hermoso. Esas noches, Cheza se llenaba de energía y se puso a cantar con unos aullidos suaves y tranquilizadores. Los lobos comenzaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor, incluidos los lobeznos quienes también sentían el mismo impulso que los mayores. A los pocos minutos se detuvieron y aullaron al unísono, aquella melodía nocturna rompió el silencio. Pronto apareció un camino repleto de flores lunares que brillaban: El camino al Paraíso. La manada galopó sobre él, locos de contentos. Pero de repente, escucharon el conocido sonido de una nave y también notaron el despreciable olor a noble. El camino desapareció en cuanto el enorme objeto aterrizó cerca de ellos, la puerta se abrió y vieron a un hombre vestido con una capa negra y que los miraba con maldad.

-Hola, lobos. ¿Habéis tenido un sueño bonito?- dijo fríamente el noble.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kiba, furioso.

-Quiero a la Mujer Flor, o en este caso, a la Loba Flor.

-¡Y una mierda!- el lobo blanco salió disparado hacia el humano, dispuesto a defender a su familia.

Un rayo rojo salió de la nave y alcanzó a Kiba, dejándole malherido.

-¡Kiba, no!- gritó Cheza, llorando.

-Hijo de puta- Tsume galopó hacia el noble seguido por los demás, llenos de furia hacia aquel humano que les había arruinado la felicidad.

-Je, estúpidos- dijo el humano con una sonrisa malvada.

Más rayos fueron disparados y el grupo fue reducido uno a uno, los lobos y el caballo estaban tan debilitados que habían perdido el sentido.

-¡Basta, por favor!- la loba rompía a llorar, al igual que los cachorros.

Kiba logró erguirse con dificultad y caminó hacia la nave, gruñendo.

-N… no pienso… dejar q… que los lleves.

-¿Aún quieres más, lobo?- el noble lanzó otro rayo y el animal salió por los aires, cayendo a los pies de Cheza.

-¡Papá!- los lobeznos comenzaron a lamer las heridas de Kiba, quien apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Basta, no más- la hembra no soportaba ver aquello, su esposo y sus compañeros estaban a punto de morir por su culpa.

Cheza dio un paso hacia el humano, pero Kiba se levantó como pudo y le miró con tristeza.

-No, cielo. No vayas con él.

-Debo hacerlo, amor. Por el bien de nuestros hijos y de los demás- la loba rosa lamió el hocico del macho.

-Los humanos no son de fiar.

-Es la única manera. Kiba, siempre estaré contigo.

El lobo blanco se desplomó, incapaz de aguantar más el dolor y el cansancio. Cheza se giró hacia los lobeznos y les lamió uno por uno.

-No te vayas, mamá- dijo Serena.

-Quédate, por favor- le pidió Tico.

-¿Ya no nos quieres?- preguntó Moonlight con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí que os quiero, cielo. Os quiero con toda mi alma, pero debo irme con el humano por un tiempo, volveremos a vernos. Os lo prometo- la loba no dejaba de sollozar a la vez que se abrazaba a sus pequeños.

-Espera un momento, ¿esos cachorros son tuyos, Cheza?- quiso saber el noble, sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Interesante… tráemelos.

-¡Ni hablar!- por primera vez, Cheza enseñó los colmillos y gruñó. No pensaba dejar que aquel hombre les hiciera daño a sus lobeznos.

-Bueno, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas…- el noble hizo una señal y de la nave salieron unos cuantos hombres armados.

Los humanos redujeron a Cheza y atraparon a los cachorros, metiéndolos a todos en una jaula y llevándolos dentro del vehículo volador.

-¿Cuántas crías son?- preguntó el noble.

-Son siete, Lord Darcia- le informó uno de sus hombres.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que Cheza no perdió el tiempo con esos lobos.

La loba rosa besaba a los pequeños para tranquilizarlos, ya que estaban muertos de terror y se apiñaban contra su cuerpo, gimiendo. Cheza se sorprendió al oír que tan sólo habían contado siete lobeznos, pero era así: Faltaba Anyu.


	10. Blue, la loba negra

Kiba se despertó notando una lengua pequeña y cálida sobre las heridas. El lobo abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña Anyu que trataba de curarle los numerosos cortes que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

-An… Anyu, estás bien- dijo el adulto irguiendo la cabeza.

-Papá, se han llevado a mamá y a los demás- dijo la lobezna sollozando.

-¿Cómo? Hijos de puta- Kiba se levantó, pero volvió a caer debido al dolor.

-No, papá. Estás malherido.

-Maldita sea, en este estado no puedo hacer nada. Pero cuando me recupere, mataré a ese humano.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Lord Darcia, Cheza había sido devuelta a su forma humana y encerrada en una cápsula. Los cachorros fueron metidos en unas celdas en la misma sala que su madre, ya que también serían estudiados. Darcia se había quedado asombrado al ver que aquella mujer hecha a partir de una flor hubiera podido tener descendencia y cambiar de forma.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?- preguntó el noble a uno de los científicos.

-Las crías tienen ADN de la Mujer Flor, mezclado con el de un lobo. Según nuestros informes, estos lobeznos tienen el organismo de un lobo normal, pero parece que la luz de la luna les da más fuerza. También su saliva tiene propiedades curativas, igual que Cheza.

-Vaya, vaya. Estás llena de sorpresas, Cheza- le dijo el hombre a la chica.

Cheza no podía hacer nada ni tampoco hablar porque estaba atada, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los pequeños. Los lobeznos roían los barrotes, intentando volver con su madre, y la llamaban con sus agudos gemidos.

-Nos serán de mucha ayuda estos cachorros. Si son los hijos de Cheza, entonces podrían servirme como experimentación- dijo fríamente el noble.

-No… ¡no!- pensó la Mujer Flor.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que les arrebataron a Cheza y a la camada. El grupo pasaba de ciudad en ciudad tras el rastro de la chica y los lobeznos, los adultos podían transformarse, pero Anyu no. Se inventaron en una estrategia en la que colocaban a la lobezna sobre el lomo de Rei y la cubrían con una manta junto con otros bultos más, así parecía que eran unos comerciantes. Decidieron detenerse en un garaje abandonado para descansar, Kiba no decía nada y ni siquiera jugaba con Anyu.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kiba? ¿Llevas todo el tiempo sin abrir la boca?- comentó Hige.

-Déjale, Hige. Ha quedado muy tocado por lo que sucedió, date cuenta que le han separado de su compañera y de sus hijos- le contestó Toboe.

-Vale, vale.

De repente, escucharon el galope de un perro.

-¡Puta, vuelve aquí!- gritaba un hombre a lo lejos.

En el garaje entró una perra negra de ojos azules, jadeando debido al cansancio.

-¡Blue!- dijo la manada al unísono.

La hembra se transformó en humana y les miró con asombro.

-Sois vosotros…- dijo Blue.

En ese momento entraron también tres humanos que atufaban a humo y a alcohol.

-Eh, muchachos. Esa mujer es nuestra- dijo uno.

-¿Quién lo dice?- Hige se puso enfrente de la perra para protegerla.

-¿Queréis pelea?- los hombres se abalanzaron sobre los chicos.

-¿Creéis que perderíamos contra vosotros?- dijo Tsume a la vez que tumbaba a su contrincante.

Kiba derribó a uno que llevaba una barra de hierro, Hige y Rei tumbaron al que parecía el jefe de la banda y Toboe se quedó junto a Blue y Anyu. Cuando fueron derrotados, los humanos pudieron ver la verdadera forma de los animales.

-La maldición de los Darcia- dijo el que había tumbado Kiba.

Anyu corrió hacia él y le mordió el pie, gruñendo.

-¡Anyu, no!- Kiba agarró a la pequeña con la boca y salió del lugar seguido por los demás.

Ya a salvo, en un desguace, Blue se presentó ante sus salvadores.

-Muchas gracias por haberme rescatado.

-No tiene importancia- respondió Hige.

-¿Y Cheza? ¿No estaba con vosotros?

-No, un noble se la llevó junto con casi todos nuestros hijos- dijo el lobo blanco.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento.

-¿Y qué hacías con esos tipos?- preguntó Rei a la perra.

-Quería trabajar, pero aquella no era la manera que deseaba.

-Entiendo.

-Oye, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- preguntó Hige a la hembra.

-Sería una molestia…

-¡Qué va! Cuantos más mejor.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así. Pero, ¿y los demás que opináis?

Los otros integrantes de la manada se quedaron un rato pensativos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kiba.

-Por mí vale- respondió Rei.

-Sí, me encantaría- contestó Toboe.

-Mientras que no nos dé problemas…- dijo Tsume.

-Voto que sí- fue la respuesta de Anyu.

-¡Pues venga, en marcha!- Kiba salió al galope seguido por los demás.

Blue iba al lado de Hige, siempre se había sentido diferente a los demás perros y ya sabía por qué: Un lobo aullaba en su interior.


	11. Hermanos

Una noche, mientras la manada dormía, una sombra entró en la cueva donde se cobijaban y metió a Anyu en un saco.

-¡¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?- le pequeña se retorcía en la bolsa, tratando de huir sin éxito.

Rei, que estaba más cerca de la lobezna que los demás, se despertó y vio como un humano se llevaba a la hija de Kiba.

-Mierda, no tengo tiempo de avisar a los demás- el chico salió corriendo tras el secuestrador.

El humano era muy rápido, más que él, lo que sorprendió al caballo. Al final, Rei acorraló al hombre en una pared de piedra.

-Suelta a la lobezna, ¡ya!- gritó el joven de pelo castaño.

-Lady Jagara da una buena recompensa por los lobos, y esta cría me hará rico.

-Humanos, siempre tras el dinero- el corcel hervía de rabia, pensaban cambiar una vida por unos billetes. Aquello le recordaba a su amo, el Sr. Bilgo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú tampoco eres humano?

-¿Qué quieres decir con _tú tampoco_?

-Mira- el hombre cambió de forma, hasta convertirse en un enorme caballo de carreras de color blanco.

-¿Shiro?- Rei no se lo creía, ¡era su hermano!

-¿De qué me conoces?

-Soy tu hermano pequeño.

- ¿Ese enclenque que no ganó nunca una carrera?

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Shiro? ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tú eras un magnífico campeón.

-Sí, hasta que me harté de vivir a costa de los humanos y me transformé en uno de ellos. Quería experimentar la vida de los hombres, ya que presumen tanto de ser felices, y me gustó hacerlo. Ese dinero que a vosotros, los animales, no os hace falta es maravilloso. Con él puedo permitirme cualquier capricho con solo pedirlo. Ja, ja, ja, ja- la risa malvada de Shiro le dio a entender a Rei que su hermano no era el mismo, había cambiado.

El caballo recordaba a Shiro como un animal noble y bondadoso. Siempre le animaba cada vez que su amo le pegaba y fue su ejemplo a seguir toda su vida, pero ahora no era así. Ya no era un caballo, ni siquiera un animal, era un humano, un humano cruel y despreciable.

-Te pido, por favor, que sueltes a Anyu.

-No.

-Pues sufre las consecuencias, ¡bastardo!- Rei se transformó en corcel y embistió a su hermano, haciendo que soltara la bolsa.

Los dos sementales lucharon con fiereza, golpeándose con las patas y dándose coces. Rei mordió el cuello de Shiro y trastó de derribarle, pero Shiro era más grande y robusto y le pegó con el casco delantero.

-Sigues siendo tan débil como antes, hermanito.

-No cantes victoria- el caballo castaño se movió con rapidez y le arrancó una oreja a Shiro.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

-Vivo con lobos, Shiro, y soy parte de ellos.

-¿Lobos? ¿Traicionas a tu especie?

-No, Shiro, sigo respetando a nuestra raza. Pero tú no eres lo que se dice _leal_ a nuestra familia. Has asesinado al caballo de tu interior y ahora eres un asqueroso humano, como nuestro amo.

-¡Je! Por lo menos vivo como quiero, en cambio tú serás un estúpido que vivirá con unos animales que ni siquiera le comprenden.

-Ellos me entienden mucho mejor que otros caballos que haya conocido en mi vida. Vete, ya no eres mi hermano.

El caballo blanco se giró y se fue, diciendo palabrotas por lo bajo. Anyu había salido del saco y se acercó a las patas de Rei, gimiendo.

-Tenía mucho miedo, Rei- dijo la lobezna.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo- el caballo acarició con los belfos el lomo de Anyu y ésta se calmó.

En ese momento, Hige y Blue aparecieron de entre los arbustos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Blue.

-Rei, ¡estás sangrando!- dijo el lobo marrón, lamiendo las heridas de su amigo.

-No son nada.

-Rei me salvó de un humano- contestó Anyu, aún gimiendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un humano?- Hige se quedó de piedra.

-¿Era mi dueño?- preguntó la loba negra, preocupada.

-No, y no era un humano del todo- respondió Rei.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Era… mi hermano.

-¡¿Tú hermano?- dijeron al unísono ambos lobos.

-Sí, se convirtió en un hombre sólo por avaricia.

-Vaya, lo siento.- dijo Blue.

-Menudo hermano que tienes…- contestó Hige.

-Tú eres mi hermano, Hige- dijo Rei con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Me consideras eso?

-Sí, me salvaste de morir una vez y después estuviste a mi lado sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. Eso te convierte en un auténtico amigo y también… hermano.

-Gracias- el lobo se sonrojó por debajo del pelaje.

-Y por cierto, ¿qué hacíais tú y Blue despiertos?

-Bueno…- Blue estaba al rojo vivo de vergüenza.

-Nosotros…- HIge no sabía que decir.

-Je, je ¬¬. Os pillé, sois nov…- Rei no pudo terminar la frase, porque el lobo castaño le tapó la boca.

-No lo digas.

-Vale 0-0.

Anyu se carcajeó durante un buen rato, aunque su madre y sus hermanos no estuviesen, se sintió a gusto con su manada. Al estar junto a ellos, se sentía a salvo.


	12. Cinco caminos

Ya había pasado un mes y Anyu creció un poco más. Su padre, Kiba, le había enseñado a cazar y ya formaba parte del grupo a la hora de cazar. Por su parte, Hige y Blue estaban tan unidos que no se separaban ni durmiendo. Rei seguía decepcionado por el asunto de su hermano y se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver alguna vez. Y esa vez no tardó en venir…

Una tarde, el grupo se encontraba atravesando una pequeña ciudad y de repente, oyeron un disparo: Eran unos soldados que llevaban el distintivo de Lady Jagara. La gente se apartó de ellos para evitar que les dieran y, de entre los hombres, salió una mujer de largo cabello rubio a lomos de un caballo blanco.

-¡Shiro!- el caballo castaño no se lo creía, Shiro era un corcel de nuevo, pero no de la forma que él esperaba.

-¡Corred!- Kiba salió al galope con Anyu entre los dientes, seguido por los demás.

-Que no escapen- oyeron decir a la mujer.

La manada cruzó las calles tan rápido como pudieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se separaban varios caminos.

-Separémonos- dijo el lobo blanco.

-Pero...- blue no estaba de acuerdo.

-Así no nos atraparán a todos- concluyó Tsume.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- preguntó Hige.

-Sí. Rei, tú llévate a anyu.

-¿Quién, yo?- el caballo estaba anonadado.

-Tú eres el más rápido, no tendrás problema para escapar de ellos.

-Papá- la lobezna tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Obedece a Rei, volveremos a vernos, cielo- el lobo lamió la frente de su hija con cariño y el grupo se disolvió, confundiendo a los soldados.

Al Norte: Kiba.

Al Este: Hige y Blue.

Al Oeste: Rei y Anyu.

Al Noreste: Tsume.

Al Noroeste: Toboe.

Todos iban por caminos distintos con un único objetivo: Encontrase de nuevo en el castillo de Darcia y salvar a Cheza y a los cachorros.


	13. Traición y reencuentro

El lobo blanco corrió a través de varias ciudades siguiendo el leve rastro de Cheza. Cansado, decidió tumbarse bajo un árbol. La luna estaba tapada por una capa de nubes cargadas de lluvia. Kiba irguió la cabeza y se inundó en sus pensamientos.

-Cheza, hijos míos, pronto os rescataré. Lo prometo. Rei, cuida bien de Anyu- pensó el animal.

De repente, oyó un ruido extraño y se puso en guardia. De entre unos arbustos, salió un lince hembra, mojado por la lluvia.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kiba.

-Me llamo Myu, ¿y tú?

-Soy Kiba. Busco el castillo de Darcia, ¿sabes dónde es?

-Sí, está a unos días de aquí. Si quieres, mañana te llevo.

-Muchas gracias.

La lince se tumbó al lado del lobo y se durmieron al instante. Kiba se sintió feliz, por fin volvería a ver a su familia.

Al día siguiente, Kiba y Myu se pusieron en marcha. El rocío que la lluvia había dejado en la tierra había eliminado todo olor, incluido el de Cheza y el de los lobeznos. Los dos animales caminaron a través de la maleza del bosque y, tras dos semanas de viaje, Myu le dijo a Kiba que no les llevaría más de un día llegar al castillo.

-Muy, ¿no tienes a nadie con quien vivir?- preguntó el lobo cuando se echaron a dormir.

-No, mi hermano murió a manos de una mujer llamada Jagara.

-¿Jagara? ¿Una mujer con el pelo rubio y muy largo?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Es la que nos separó a mis compañeros y a mí.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento. ¿Y a qué vas al castillo de Darcia? Si puede saberse.

-Voy a salvar a mi familia, mi compañera y mis hijos fueron secuestrados por ese noble.

-Ya veo.

A la mañana siguiente, la lince despertó a Kiba y le indicó un atajo para llegar lo antes posible al castillo. El lobo blanco gritaba de alegría por dentro, volvería a ver a Cheza y a los pequeños, los rescataría, y se reunirían con su manada de nuevo. No tardaron en llegar a un lugar desde el que se veía el enorme edificio. Kiba meneó la cola de contento que estaba, desde allí olía a Cheza y a los cachorros.

-Vamos, Myu- el lobo dio un paso, pero la lince no se movió.

-Lo siento, Kiba-. Nada más decir esto, unos hombres salieron de detrás de unos arbustos y atraparon al lobo.

-¡Myu! ¿Qué coño has hecho?

-Lo siento, amigo. Es mi trabajo- la voz de Myu sonaba triste, aunque en su mirada no parecía haber compasión.

Kiba trató de zafarse de los humanos, pero éstos le tenían bien agarrado. Fue metido en una jaula y llevado hasta el interior del castillo, allí pudo ver varios retratos de nobles y de lobos. Una puerta se abrió y los soldados dejaron la celda junto a otra pequeña.

-¡Papá! ¡Papi! – unas vocecitas infantiles sonaron en la cabeza del lobo y éste abrió los ojos, ya que se había quedado inconsciente en cuanto la jaula chocó contra una esquina del pasillo.

-¿Se… Serena?¿Wall?¿Moonlight? No, no puede ser- Kiba vio las figuras de sus hijos, encerrados en la pequeña celda que había a su lado.

-Kiba…- una voz femenina sonó al otro lado de la jaula: Cheza.

-Cheza, ¿pero qué te han hecho?

La joven estaba en una cápsula rellena de líquido verde y encadenada de manos y pies.

-Ya despertaste, lobo- dijo Darcia, quien entró en el laboratorio junto a sus científicos.

-¡Tú! ¡Suelta a mi familia!

-¿Eres tú el padre de los cachorros?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, escoria?

-Vaya, Cheza. Los escoges bien- el noble se giró hacia la chica con una mirada de maldad.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor?- preguntó un científico.

-Tomadle una muestra de sangre, quiero estar saber si es el padre de los lobeznos en realidad.

-Sí, señor.

Por un lado, Kiba estaba contento de volver a estar con los suyos, pero por otro lodo, estaba encerrado también. Sin posibilidad de salvarlos.


	14. Amor más allá de la raza

Tsume galopó por los montes y las montañas para despistar al ejército de Jagara. La niebla y la humedad le protegían de la vista de los soldados y no tardó en deshacerse de ellos. El lobo gris se sentía como en otros tiempos, cuando era un solitario que vivía y cazaba por su cuenta, sin ataduras ni responsabilidades. El olor de Cheza le condujo a un paso montañoso, rodeado de niebla. El lobo cojeaba debido a una pelea que había tenido con un zorro y la herida estaba comenzando a infectársele. Se miró la pata y vio que ya tenía algo de pus, por lo que no la podía apoyar bien. Un ruido extraño le hizo ponerse en guardia, Tsume giró las orejas en todas direcciones y se puso a gruñir para espantar al intruso.

-Tranquilo, quiero ayudarte- le dijo una voz femenina.

-¡No te acerques o te muerdo!- respondió el lobo, gruñendo.

Sin que lo esperase, alguien se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó, haciéndole perder el sentido.

El lobo abrió los ojos despacio y se irguió, observando que se encontraba dentro de una tienda. Tsume trató de levantarse y de salir huyendo de allí, pero algo se lo impidió, estaba atado con una soga al cuello.

-Mierda, joder- el lobo tiró y mordió la cuerda otra vez, sin lograr romperla.

En la tienda entró un hombre viejo, vestido como los indios americanos.

-Buenos días, lobo. ¿Has dormido bien?- le dijo el humano.

-¿Qué coño queréis de mí? ¡Soltadme!- dijo Tsume mostrando los colmillos.

-No pretendemos hacerte daño, amigo mío. Estás cansado después de un viaje tan largo y debes curar esa herida.

Tsume miró su pata y vio que estaba vendada.

-¿Y a vosotros qué os importa mi estado? Debo continuar mi marcha, mi amiga está en peligro.

-Entiendo, pero si sigues forzando tu cuerpo así acabarás mal. Debes descansar.

El indio se fue tras dejarle un trozo de carne a Tsume, que lo devoró con avidez. El lobo estuvo un rato tumbado en el vivac, el hombre tenía razón, había estado muchos días corriendo por escarpadas cuestas y apenas había cazado por culpa de la niebla y de los múltiples escondites que tenían las presas para escapar. En ese momento entró en la tienda una perra de la raza husky, su pelaje era gis casi por completo menos en el vientre, que era blanco.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Tsume poniéndose en guardia.

-Me llamo Tsuki, ¿y tú?

-No te interesa.

-Vaya, veo que eres de lo más sociable.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

-Por haberte traído de una forma tan bruta.

-¿Fuiste tú la que me atacó?- el lobo gris volvió a enseñar los dientes, esta vez con más enojo.

-_Atacar_ es un término muy fuerte, yo diría más bien que te he traído por la fuerza.

-Serás…- Tsume se levantó y se lanzó contra la perra, pero la cuerda le impidió morderle el cuello.

-Lo siento, pero era mi deber.

-¿Tu deber? ¿Atacarme por la espalda y atraparme aquí es tu deber?

-No lo entiendes, en mi tribu es nuestra costumbre ayudar a cualquier viajero cansado o herido, sobre todo si es un lobo.

-Pero no tenías derecho a _ayudarme _de esa manera tan brusca.

-Lo sé, pero no parecías dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Porque cuando me acerqué a ti ya te pusiste a gruñir. Además no tenía ninguna gana de discutir contigo, la herida era muy grave.

-La próxima vez pregunta antes de actuar- Tsume le dio la espalda a la hembra y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, el viejo indio le quitó la soga del cuello a Tsume. El lobo pensó que ya podía marcharse, por lo que se encaminó hacia la salida sin decir nada.

-Aún no puedes irte, lobo. Tu herida no está curada del todo.

-No digas tonterías, viejo, esto no es nada.

-Demuéstralo.

El humano le dio un pequeño golpe con un palo en el tajo, haciendo que el lobo gris perdiese el equilibrio y cayese.

-¿Lo ves? Aún debes descansar.

Tsume lanzó un bufido de frustración, no le gustaba nada estar rodeado de humanos y acatar las órdenes de uno de ellos. En ese momento apareció Tsuki.

-Tsuki, acompaña a nuestro invitado y que no haga ninguna tontería- le mandó el hombre a la perra.

Ella asintió y se llevó al lobo fuera del vivac. La hembra le mostró el campamento indio a Tsume durante todo el día. El lobo estaba impresionado de lo muy unidos que estaban los humanos con los animales. Los habitantes de la tribu se mostraron muy hospitalarios con el recién llegado, cosa que le gustó mucho a Tsume, ya que pocas habían sido las veces en las que habían sido amables con él.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- le preguntó Tsuki en cuanto terminó de enseñarle el poblado.

-Busco a una amiga mía y a sus hijos, fueron secuestrados por un noble.

-¿Un noble? He oído hablar de ellos, dicen que son retorcidos y que no respetan la vida ni la naturaleza.

-¿Sabes dónde vive uno que se llama Darcia?

-No, pero dicen que su castillo se encuentra al otro lado de un gran desierto.

-¿Cuál?

-Ven- la perra salió al galope seguida por Tsume.

Tsuki llevó al lobo gris hasta una colina desde la que se veía una enorme explanada desierta.

-Nadie de nuestra tribu ha ido allí- le contó la hembra.

-Ya veo, será interesante cruzar este desierto.

-Mejor que no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Algunos dicen que más allá sólo se encuentra la muerte.

-¡Je! Me gustaría verlo.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Que pesada eres… me llamo Tsume.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes Tsume se fue recuperando, el pus había desaparecido casi por completo y la llaga no tardaría en cicatrizar. Tsuki y él no se separaban ni un segundo, aunque el lobo presumía de ser solitario y de aborrecer a la hembra, en el fondo estaba encantado con ella. Sin darse cuenta, Tsume comenzó a sentir algo más que aprecio por la perra, pero decidió ocultarlo. Cuando era un cachorro, muchos de sus amigos decían que emparejarse con un perro ensuciaba la imagen de los lobos, y por eso no quería sacar a la luz aquel amor que sentía. Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. Tsuki fue a dar un paseo por un bosque cercano y frente a ella se plantó un lobo que la miraba con deseo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- preguntó la hembra, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Nada, sólo me apetecía divertirme- le contestó el lobo, acercándose peligrosamente.

Sin que Tsuki lo esperase, el desconocido se abalanzó sobre ella. Consiguió esquivar el primer intento de derribe y salió huyendo, perseguida por el lobo.

-¡Ayuda, por favor!

Los gritos de la perra llegaron a los oídos de Tsume, quien salió del poblado y se adentró en el bosque, guiado por los alaridos. El lobo gris no tardó en encontrar a su amada, acorralada por el lobo que la acosaba.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Déjala en paz!- le dijo Tsume al desconocido.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Esta hembra es mía, ¡lárgate!

-Que te lo has creído- el lobo gris se lanzó contra el acosador y lo tumbó.

Ambos lobos se enzarzaron en una pelea muy igualada, hasta que Tsume logró por fin vencer a su adversario dándole un profundo mordisco en el pecho, ahuyentándolo. Pero el lobo gris también había recibido bastantes heridas y Tsuki lo llevó al campamente de inmediato. El jefe de la tribu le vendó los cortes y le preparó un remedio de hierbas para que recuperase fuerzas. En cuanto el viejo indio lo dejó solo, Tsuki entró en la tienda.

-Gracias por salvarme, Tsume- le dijo la perra con una sonrisa.

-N… no ha sido nada- le respondió el lobo, sonrojándose bajo el pelaje.

-Perdóname.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué dices eso, Tsuki?

-Porque por mi culpa estás herido- los ojos de la hembra comenzaron a soltar lágrimas.

-No fue culpa tuya, Tsuki.

La perra no dejaba de llorar, sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido. Tsume se sentía fatal por verla así, se irguió como un rayo y lamió el hocico de Tsuki. La hembra se quedó de piedra, mirando al lobo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Te amo, Tsuki. Te amo más que a mi propia vida- Tsume sentía como si volara, estaba muy, muy feliz.

-Yo… también te amo, tsume- la perra restregó su rostro contra el cuello del lobo, gimiendo.

* * *

Los días que Tsume pasó con su compañera fueron muy felices: Corrían por el bosque; jugaban en el poblado; comían juntos; dormían juntos y por las noches aullaban a la luz de la luna. El lobo gris pensaba que no podía estar más contento, cuando sin darse cuenta pasó un mes entero. Una noche, Tsume soñó con sus compañeros de manada, con Cheza y con los cachorros de Kiba, y también soñó con Darcia. Al amanecer, despertó sobresaltado, recordando la razón por la que había estado viajando días atrás: Debía rescatar a la familia de Kiba y reencontrase con los demás. Además, sus heridas habían sanado por completo, por lo que no tendría ningún problema al caminar. Con una enorme tristeza en el alma, el lobo gris fue a explicarle lo sucedido al jefe de la tribu y a agradecerles a los indios del poblado lo mucho que habían hecho por él. La última en enterarse fue Tsuki.

-¿Tienes que irte ya, tan pronto?

-Sí, amor. Debo ayudar a mis amigos.

-Te echaré de menos, Tsume- la perra rompió a llorar.

-No llores, cariño. Cuando todo acabe, volveré y empezaremos una nueva vida juntos.

-Sí. Prométeme, Tsume, que sobrevivirás.

-Sí, lo prometo.

La pareja se besó y luego Tsume se alejó al galope hacia el gran desierto. En cuanto se hubo adentrado en la explanada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el aullido de despedida de Tsuki.


	15. Tras las huellas de los compañeros

Los cascos de Rei golpeaban la tierra a la vez que Anyu se aferraba con sus garritas a su lomo. Llevaban cuatro días de viaje y la lobezna estaba agotada de tanto caminar, por lo que el corcel la llevaba encima para que descansase.

-Tengo hambre, Rei- se quejó la pequeña.

-Está bien, vamos a detenernos un rato- el caballo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, por si acaso todavía les perseguían.

Tras ver que no corrían peligro, Rei se transformó en humano y dejó a Anyu en el suelo. Se ocultaron en un claro rodeado por unos cuantos arbustos de ortigas, algo muy efectivo a la hora de protegerse de los depredadores, y Rei se sentó un momento para descansar mientras que la lobezna cazaba un ratón. Una vez saciado su hambre, la cría se acostó junto al caballo moreno y se durmió. Rei miró a su protegida y recordó lo mucho que sus lazos se habían estrechado en los días anteriores, la pequeña siempre jugaba con él como el corcel hacía con Toboe meses atrás, y Rei la defendía de todo peligro y la alejaba todo lo posible del ejército de Jagara, que les pisaban los talones. Pasaron un par de horas y ambos recuperaron las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Durante varias horas no hicieron otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro, guiados por el escaso rastro de Cheza. Por la noche, llegaron a un claro bañado por la luz de la luna.

-Rei, estoy cansada- dijo Anyu jadeando.

-Sube a mi lomo- el caballo se agachó y la lobezna saltó a la espalda morena del animal.

La pequeña se durmió nada más colocarse bien sobre Rei y el semental decidió continuar la marcha. De repente, se escucharon unos ruidos y el galopar de unos caballos.

-¡Mierda!- Rei echó a correr todo lo que pudo.

Los sonidos de sus perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca y el corcel moreno no podía ir más rápido debido al agotamiento del viaje. Detrás de ellos aparecieron dos jinetes indios armados con arcos. Rei saltó un tronco que había en el camino, pero al hacerlo cometió un error: Anyu cayó de su lomo.

-¡Oh, no!- el caballo dio media vuelta y protegió a la cría con su cuerpo.

Los indios se detuvieron y rodearon a ambos, mientras que Anyu se despertaba por culpa del golpe que se había dado al caer.

-¿Qué pasa, Rei? ¿Quiénes son estos?- la lobezna se aferró a las patas delanteras de su protector, confusa y asustada.

-Quédate quieta y no te separes de mí- le ordenó Rei, desafiando a los indios con un bufido.

Los jinetes arrojaron unos lazos al cuello del corcel, inmovilizándole. Rei se puso a dos patas y comenzó a cocear, tratando de liberarse, pero fue inútil. Los indios se fueron llevando al semental a rastras sin hacer caso de sus protestas, por suerte no habían visto a Anyu, quien les siguió pegada a las patas de Rei. Tras un rato de camino, los llevaron a un poblado. Anyu observaba todo maravillada y asustada, había muchos humanos y animales, pero no se respiraba el aire hostil de las ciudades, sino uno de confianza y tranquilidad. Rei tampoco había visto nada parecido, había oído hablar de los poblados indios, pero nunca los había visto de cerca. Los jinetes ataron al corcel en un poste cerca de la fogata central, Anyu aún seguía con miedo, pero Rei la tranquilizó con su hocico.

-Calma, pequeña. Duerme, ya veremos cómo escapamos mañana.

Dicho esto, la lobezna cerró los ojos y se durmió, aspirando un olor familiar aparte del de Rei.

A la mañana siguiente, el chamán del campamento se acercó a los cautivos.

-Hola, hermano- le dijo.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? No hemos hecho nada.

-Tranquilo, amigo. No habéis hecho nada malo, sólo queremos ayudaros a reponer fuerzas.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres amigo de los lobos, ¿no es así?

-De unos pocos, ¿por qué?

-Tu amigo, el lobo gris, estuvo aquí un mes atrás.

-¿Tsume? ¿Ha visto a Tsume?

-Sí, fue en busca de los cachorros del lobo blanco.

-Los hijos de Kiba, lo sé.

-Pero veo que uno de ellos está bien.

Anyu salió de debajo de Rei, mirando al indio.

-La hija del Lobo Blanco y el Caballo Hermano de los Lobos.

-¿Por dónde se fue Tsume?- preguntó Rei.

-Fue hacia el Gran Desierto, esperamos que logre cruzarlo.

-Suéltenos, debemos ir con él.

-Primero debéis reponeros, porque veo que tú, caballo-lobo, te encuentras muy agotado. Y la lobezna no es una excepción.

Rei miró a su protegida, era cierto, Anyu estaba aún muy cansada. De repente, las tripas del la pequeña sonaron y ésta se sonrojó bajo el pelaje, el caballo se rió pero su estómago también rugió, con más fuerza.

-Je, je. Diré que os traigan algo de comer- el chamán se fue a su tienda.

De entre los vivacs salió un cachorro gris de ojos dorados, que se acercó a los invitados meneando el rabo. Anyu salió de debajo de Rei y se puso a olfatear al pequeño. Rei se fijó bien en el cachorro, no era un lobo a pesar de tener los ojos dorados, pero tampoco era un perro, ya que parecía un poco más grande que una cría de perro.

-Mountain, ¿qué haces?- una perra husky de color gris entró en escena y miró a los nuevos con sorpresa.

-Hola- le saludó Anyu.

-Mira, mamá, he hecho una nueva amiga- dijo Mountain.

La perra observó a Anyu y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una loba.

-Hola, sois los invitados de honor, ¿no?- preguntó la hembra a Rei.

-Sí, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí.

-¿Ese cachorro es hijo de un lobo?

-Sí- contestó con melancolía la perra.

-¿Cómo se llamaba su padre?

-Tsume.

Rei se quedó de piedra, ¿Tsume enamorado y con hijos? El caballo se echó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- dijo la hembra.

-Nada. Tsume es amigo mío y me gustaría encontrarme con él, la manada lleva días separada. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Tsuki.

-Bonito nombre.

-Gracias, ¿y tú?

-Rei y la pequeña es Anyu, la hija del líder de mi grupo.

-Anyu. Sí, oí hablar de ella a Tsume, dijo que es la única que escapó de Darcia.

-Sí, me da mucha pena. Echa de menos a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

Los dos miraron a la cría, que jugaba alegremente con Mountain.

Un par de días más tarde, Rei recuperó las fuerzas y le soltaron del poste. El caballo se paseó por el poblado, observando todo cuanto le rodeaba. Muchos caballos le ofrecieron su compañía y él no tardó en hacer amigos. Era la primera vez que tenía amistad con animales iguales a él, aparte de sus padres y su 'hermano'. Por una vez en la vida, se sentía verdaderamente en casa, o eso pensaba. Anyu, por su parte, se pasaba el día jugando con Mountain, el hijo de Tsume era tan fuerte y astuto como su padre, pero había heredado la tranquilidad y la gentileza de su madre. Los dos cachorros se pasaban el día juntos, corriendo y explorando. Anyu también se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo como pez en el agua. Pero llegó el día en que Rei y la lobezna debía reiniciar su viaje, y tras despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y de la gente del poblado, Tsuki y Mountain les guiaron hasta el Gran Desierto.

-Es aquí- les informó Tsuki.

-Gracias, por todo, Tsuki- le agradeció el corcel a la perra.

-Dile a Tsume que le queremos y que esperamos que vuelva sano y salvo como prometió.

-Sí, lo haré. Vamos, Anyu- el semental se agachó para que la lobezna, que estaba despidiéndose de su amiguito Mountain, subiera a su lomo.

La pequeña montó sobre Rei con lágrimas en los ojos y el caballo salió al galope, escuchando los aullidos de despedida de Tsuki y del lobezno.

-Adiós y gracias a todos- dijeron los viajeros mientras iban hacia el horizonte tras las huellas de Tsume.


	16. No me importa lo que seas, te amo

Toboe había atravesado las montañas en busca de Cheza, pero no había tenido suerte. Cansado, se dejó caer en la nieve. El lobato se despertó después con el olor del fuego y del pan.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el joven llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, estás en mi casa- le contestó una voz femenina.

El lobo cobrizo se giró y vio a una chica de quince años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos. Toboe se sonrojó levemente por lo guapa que era y se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la chica.

-Nada. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Oí un aullido y lo seguí hasta que te encontré a ti, pero no había rastro de ningún lobo.

Tobo calló, ¿tal vez aún ella no supiese que él era el lobo que había aullado? El muchacho no recordaba si había regresado a su forma lupina, sólo se acordaba de haberse desmayado.

-¿No viste un lobo de color cobrizo por la zona?- quiso saber Toboe, por si acaso.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada.

Una semana después, Toboe recuperó las fuerzas, pero aún no podía irse. La tormenta de nieve seguía activa, además se sentía impulsado a devolverle el favor a Reika, su salvadora. La joven no tenía padres, vivía sola desde que se había fugado de su casa por culpa de que querían casarla con un estirado noble para salir de la pobreza.

-Pero tus padres estarán preocupados- le dijo un día el lobato.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso casarme con ese engreído de mierda.

-¿No piensas en volver?

-Sí, pero lo haré cuando se calmen un poco las cosas. Mientras tanto, viviré aquí, sin ataduras ni obligaciones.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y tú, no tienes familia?

-Sí, pero nos separamos.

-¿Y eso?

-El ejército de Jagara nos persigue.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada, supongo que porque buscamos a Cheza.

-¿Cheza? ¿La Mujer Flor?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y qué hacía con vosotros?

-La encontramos y se hizo amiga nuestra, además, es la que nos guiará al Paraíso.

-¿El Paraíso?

-Sí.

Según pasaban los días, Toboe y Reika se hacían más amigos. El lobato charlaba con ella sobre sus amigos y ella le escuchaba. Toboe pensaba en contarle lo que realmente era, pero tenía miedo de que ella no lo aceptara, así que lo ocultó durante un tiempo. Un día, Toboe estaba ayudándola a recoger leña cuando, de repente, tropezó y cayó sobre Reika, sus narices se rozaron y sus bocas estaban muy cerca. Reika, al principio sonrojada y sorprendida, dio el primer paso y besó al joven con cariño y ternura. Toboe le respondió, tímido y despacio, con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Lo siento- respondió la joven separándose.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte besado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Toboe…

El chico sonrió y besó de nuevo a Reika, aquella mujer era lo que en ese momento lo mantenía en la Tierra. Las semanas pasaron volando y el lobato pensó que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, junto a su humana. Pero su felicidad no tardaría en verse interrumpida por los sueños, en los que Cheza y los lobeznos le pedían a gritos que los salvase. Toboe se despertó de golpe, con Reika a su lado en la cama y entonces lo supo, en cuanto el tiempo mejorase, se iría a buscar a Cheza. En los siguientes días el chico se mostró muy triste, no quería abandonar a la joven, pero no tenía elección, su familia estaba en peligro y debía ayudarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Toboe?- le preguntó Reika, apoyada en su hombro.

-Reika, he de confesarte algo.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que rescatar a mi amiga y a mis sobrinos, no puedo abandonarlos a merced de ese noble.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿a dónde irás? ¿Sabes a dónde debes ir?

-Me guiaré por el instinto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo entenderás cuando te cuente todo- Toboe tomó aire y cuando iba a confesarle la verdad sobre su identidad, la figura de un enorme lobo apareció en la cabaña, completamente congelado.

-¡Tsume!- el lobato corrió a socorrer a su amigo, metiéndolo dentro de la cabaña y poniéndolo junto al fuego.

-¿Conoces a ese lobo?- preguntó Reika, ligeramente asustada por el animal.

-Sí, es mi amigo. Por favor, Reika, tráele un cuenco de leche caliente y yo lo cubriré con una manta.

La chica obedeció y Toboe tapó al lobo gris con una vieja pero abrigada manta. Horas más tarde, Tsume abrió los ojos y vio al lobato cobrizo.

-To… Toboe, estás bien- dijo Tsume cansado aún por el enorme viaje que había hecho.

-Sí. Tsume, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no te encontrabas por otro camino?

-Sí, pero tras atravesar el Gran Desierto encontré tu rastro y lo seguí hasta aquí.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme, pero tenías por qué haberte molestado.

-Ya veo que no, porque me he fijado que te acogió una humana.

-Sí- Toboe se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-Eh… Pues…

-Toboe, no me digas que…- el lobo gris abrió los ojos de asombro.

-No, Tsume. No es lo que piensas…

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

El lobato volvió a sonrojarse y Tsume le dio un golpe con la pata.

-Veo que has madurado un poco.

-No te pases ¬¬.

-¿Acaso hablas lobo, Toboe?- dijo Reika, que volvía de traer otra manta para Tsume.

-Eh… eh…- el lobato se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba que la chica les oyese.

-¿Qué sucede, Toboe? Explícate, por favor.

El chico se quedó un rato pensativo, y al final, decidió contar la verdad.

-Reika, no soy quién tú crees. Si no quieres volver a saber nada más de mí, lo entenderé.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Toboe?

El joven suspiró y cerró los ojos, en un segundo se convirtió en lobo. Reika soltó un suspiro de asombro y se echó hacia atrás.

-Eres… eres un…

-Sí, Reika. Soy un lobo.

Hubo un largo silencio, Toboe se temió lo peor. Hasta que al fin, Reika habló.

-No me lo esperaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tenías pensado esperar para decírmelo?- aquello no era lo que el lobato esperaba oír, pero aún así Reika no parecía muy contenta.

-Es que… tenía miedo de que me tuvieses miedo.

-¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso?

El lobo cobrizo se quedó callado, no parecía tenerle miedo por su forma lupina, sino más bien estaba enfadada por no haberle contado antes la verdad. La chica se acercó al lobato y se abrazó a su peludo cuello.

-Yo te quiero, Toboe. No me importa lo que seas.

El lobo se quedó de piedra, aparte de su anciana ama, era la primera vez que un humano le amaba y aceptaba como era realmente. Se transformó en humano para abrazar a la mujer de su vida. Tsume sonrió, era cierto que el lobo cobrizo había madurado. Una semana más tarde, Tsume estuvo completamente recuperado y la tormenta de nieve se calmó por fin, los lobos ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. El día de la partida, Toboe y Reika se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

-Prométeme que sobrevivirás- le dijo Reika, acariciándole el pelo.

-Sí, te lo prometo. Reika, volveré- el chico besó la mejilla de la chica y después se dio media vuelta para transformarse y alejarse al galope con Tsume.

-Te juro, Toboe, que voy a ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa- le dijo el lobo gris al cobrizo.

-Gracias, Tsume.

Tsume se quedó pensativo, recordó aquella promesa que hizo días atrás a su amada Tsuki. Ambos lobos tenían el corazón atrapado por una hembra y una promesa que cumplir, y no pensaban incumplirla.


End file.
